


Happy Accident

by Himiko_Yumeno



Category: Danganronpa, ndrv3, new danganronpa version 3
Genre: I was forced to write this, M/M, NSFW, Ndrv3 - Freeform, Other, Piss, Piss kink, Unsanitary, danganronpa - Freeform, dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiko_Yumeno/pseuds/Himiko_Yumeno
Summary: After getting a birthday present for Ouma, Saihara decides to visit him. He didn't expect to see that, though.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this. I was held hostage.

Saihara was walking towards Ouma's house, with a Hot Topic bag in his hand. He was gonna bring Ouma the newest clothes as a birthday present, since he knew he liked Hot Topic clothes. Saihara himself wore Hot Topic clothes all the time, being the SHSL Emo(tm). As the emo twink finally arrived at Ouma's house, he was quite suprised. The door to his house was open...What could that possibly mean?  
It's probably just a prank, Saihara thought to himself. He left the Hot Topic bag at the doorstep before entering the house.  
"Kokichi-kun? Are you here?"  
No response. He must be here somewhere, though...  
Saihara looked around for a bit until he was hearing some weird noises. They were coming from the bedroom.  
With a rather pained face, he walked toward the bedroom and opened it.  
He didn't expect to see this.  
"Ah, Elmo-kun! Daddy Papi Father Papito Senpai Nyaaaa~!"  
"P is for piss, teehee!"   
Elmo was pissing into Ouma's mouth.  
**Elmo was pissing into Ouma's mouth?!**  
It took them a while to realize that Saihara was standing at there, watching them. When Ouma did point it out though Saihara let out a scream.  
Why was this happening? Why was Saihara seeing this?  
"Oh Shuichi-kun, why don't you join us, teehee?" Elmo was still pissing into Ouma's mouth while Ouma held his thumbs up.  
This was too much for Saihara. He fainted and had to be brought to a hospital.  
To this day, Saihara still has nightmares of Elmo pissing into his mouth.


End file.
